The New Girl
by ObsessedChild
Summary: InuKag DO NOT READ! THIS STORY SUCKS! wait...wat are u doing do click it.I'm warning You! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo U WILL REGREAT IT!
1. The New Girl

"WHO FUCKIN TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Nobody, it's just that……WATCH OUT! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_screech, slide, _CRASH! Be Bu Be Bu (siren)

(at hospital) "Stand back!" _thump! _ "Again!"_ thump _"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Mr. Antashi, I'm sorry to inform you that we lost her" "NO, she can't be……_ KIKYO!_"

**CHAPTER 1- The New Girl**

(3 weeks later)

Kagome's POV

"RINGGGGGGGGG!" Kagomes alarm clock went off. "SMASH" "DAMN STUBIT TING!" Kagome yelled then she mumbled "well at least I'm awake now" she quickly jumped out of her bed and took a quick shower. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight red t-shirt that said 'You Mess With Me, Say Ur Prayers and DIE!' a white sweater and about 70 bracelets on each arm. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and put on a black choker.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled "Sota won't give me back my black leather gloves!" "SOTA……Give your sister back her gloves" said Mrs. Hagarashi "and Kagome hurry or else you'll be late."

"Kay, hold on." _stomp, stomp, stomp_ "Bye Mom!" "Bye honey"

'_Wow, today's my first day at my new school, Shikon High. I just moved to Tokyo from Ooca (I know I know that's not a real place but bear with me will yea --). I'm a punk, I am also the richest girl in all of Japan, I hope I'll be able to make some new friends!'_

"Hi, I'm new here and I'm looking for the office, could you please tell me which way it is? By the way, my name is Kagome." Kagome asked a girl "Oh cool, my name is Sango. Here follow me; I'll take you to the office." "Thanks." "Hey!" said Sango "what?" "You look exactly like Kikyo!" "Who" Kagome asked confused "Never mind" said Sango "Kay?". (at the office) "Bye Kagome, I hope I'll see you around." "Kay bye."

"Hi, I'm Kagome Hagarashi and I just move here so can I please have my schedule?"

"Here you go." "thank you"

' I'm so nervous!' "Excuse me?" said a lady "Are you Kagome Hagarashi?" "Yes, and who are you?" "Oh I'm your teacher and I'm Ms. Kaede" "oooooo" ……………… _At classroom_

"Please wait here until I call you in okay?" "Yea sure" Kagome busied herself nervously looking for her schedule '_Oh no! I dropped it_' Kagome thought nervously, she looked around and spotted it lying on the ground on the other hallway. 'I better go get it' she thought and ran off.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha was about to walk into the classroom when he picked up a familiar scent "Hmmm, I swear I just picket up Kikyos scent. No it can't be, I must be imaging things…… Kikyo has been dead for about 3 weeks now." _Sigh 'if I haven't been too busy arguing with her and kept my eyes on the road, then she wouldn't be dead now.'_ (awww, I feel sorry for him :'( )

"Inuyasha! You're late again!" said Ms. Kaede then she saw the look on his face "sigh, never mind just sit down." "yea, whatever." Said Inuyasha. "Any ways…" the teacher continued "We have a new student today, her name is Kagome Hagarashi" everyone was whispering excitedly 'the Kagome Hagarashi?' the richest girl in all of Japan in here in their school. "Kagome, the teacher called you may come in now."

'_Damn it all, it's Kikyos scent again, where could it be coming from? Am I be going insane?'_

Kagome's POV

Kagome heard her name being called inside the classroom when she came back, so she slowly opened the door and walked in. She looked around the class and saw Sango and waved, she waved back. Then suddenly she caught a flash of sliver hair and looked in its direction and saw a boy with long silver hair……And are those dog ears? Then she heard him quietly stutter "Ki-Kikyo"


	2. I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!

"_Ki-kikyo"_

**Chapter 2-I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! **

"Huh?" 'Who the hell is this Kikyo person?' she thought confused "Kagome, would you tell us bout your self?" asked Kaede "Well," Kagome started "My name is Kagome Hagarashi, I like sports. I'm like a master in archery, and I love karate. I also like reading and stuff, my favorite animals are cats. I like to beat the shit out of people who annoy me and that's about it." "Umm thank you Kagome, now would you take a seat in the desk next to Sango and Inuyasha please." Said the teacher 'Inuyasha………so that's his name'

Inuyasha's POV

'DAMN, my eyes must be playing tricks on me…That can't be Kikyo, Kikyo's dead. Now what did this girl say her name was again, Kagome?' he peaked over his shoulder at the girl and started to stare 'Damn, they look exactly alike' Kagome suddenly turned and saw Inuyasha, he quickly turned around so she won't catch him blushing 'shit she saw me!'

Kagome's POV

'I swear that Inuyasha guy just blushed. He's kinda cute, and were those dog ears I saw? They were THE cutest things ever!'

"RINGGGGGGGGG" went the bell; Kagome quickly got up and gathered her stuff to go to her next class. She hurried down the hall and crashed into Inuyasha "Ow watch where your going bitch!" shouted Inuyasha "Well I'm Sor-ry you don't need to get all worked up about it" Kagome snapped back and hurried on her way again. She grabbed her stuff for her next class 'shit I'm gonna be late!' and with that thought she ran for it "BRINNNNNNNNNG" went the bell. She ran into the classroom, everyone was staring at her. But she ignored them and went to sit in an empty desk beside Sango. The teacher said "You're late" without looking up.

Inuyasha's POV

Sango's POV


End file.
